Pensamentos tortos
by Shinigami Agatha
Summary: Ele está falando comigo? Por que a boca não se move? / Fluffy / Presente para o Miseno-san.


**Pensando torto**

- ● –

"_Não gaste o seu tempo comigo. Você já é a voz dentro da minha cabeça._" Blink 182 - I miss you

- ● –

_**Legenda**_

**Negrito**: Pensamentos do Sasuke.

_Itálico_: Pensamentos da Sakura.

- ● –

**O que me picou?**

_O que me picou?_

**O quê?**

_Ele está falando comigo? Por que a boca não se move?_

**O que está acontecendo?**

_O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO?_

**Você está imitando os meus pensamentos?**

_Você está lendo os meus pensamentos?_

**Acho que o dono do lanche colocou droga no meu hambúrguer.**

_Será que não foi na minha coca-cola?_

**Você andou mexendo em magia pra me reconquistar ou algo do tipo?**

_Deixa de se achar, garoto!_

**Você está esquecendo que agora eu leio a sua mente!**

_Não tenho nada para esconder aqui, meu filho._

**Pense a verdade: Você me ama.**

_O que minha psicóloga diria nesse momento? Respirar fundo. É isso. Se acalmar. Nada de ruim vai acontecer. Vou ao banheiro, lavar o rosto e respirar fundo. Tudo voltará ao normal!_

**Até os pensamentos dela são confusos.**

_Não fala mal de mim! Eu estou lendo os seus pensamentos. Ah! Quer dizer... Eu não estou lendo!_

**Não disse que são confusos?**

_Banheiro! Banheiro! Que desculpa eu dou pro pessoal? Se eu sair depressa, eles vão pensar que estou com dor de barriga._

**Hei! Você está pensando mesmo em me deixar sentado aqui, sozinho?**

_Se você não percebeu, há quatro casais apaixonados lhe acompanhando._

**Segurar vela com você é bem melhor do que segurar vela sozinho.**

_Muito engraçadinho! Se você realmente está lendo os meus pensamentos, e não só me olhando com esse sorriso de canto irônico por eu estar fazendo cara de boba, inventa uma desculpa para nós dois sairmos daqui, agora._

**Seria bom pensar com um pouquinho de privacidade.**

_Vingança, haha! Você também não me deixou pensar em paz._

**Você é vingativa. Ainda bem que não terminamos o namoro por causa de traição.**

_Como assim? Você estava pensando em me trair?_

**Hei! Calma aí! Não precisa bater a mesa com tanta força. O pessoal vai perguntar se o espírito baixou em você.**

_Muito engraçadinho... Estou morrendo de rir! _

**Estou vendo. O que é isso no seu dente? É um pedaço de cebola?**

_Não. É um pedaço envelhecido do coração do outro ex-namorado que me perturbava. _

**Você comeu o seu outro ex-namorado? Ele traiu você?**

_INVENTA LOGO ALGUMA DESCULPA PRA GENTE SAIR DAQUI!_

**Ai! Você pensa alto! **

_Vou pensar mais alto ainda se você não parar de brincadeira._

**Está bem! Está bem! Vou dizer para os meus amigos que vou botar o plano em ação.**

_De que plano você está falando? O que você está aprontando?_

**Não fica com essa cara de mosca morta.**

_Por que o seu amigo está lhe desejando boa sorte? Por que estão dando essas risadinhas? Eu não estou gostando disso! Que plano é esse? Por que as meninas me forçaram a vir pra cá? RESPONDE!_

**Ai! Não grita, vou ficar com dor de cabeça. O plano era eu tentar reatar o namoro. **

_O quê? Larga o meu braço! Foi você que terminou comigo... Achando que eu não era boa o suficiente para você ou algo parecido._

**Exagerada.**

_É exagero dizer que você terminou comigo de uma hora pra outra?_

**Fica aqui. **

_Está fugindo?_

**Vou pagar a conta.**

_Você engana os outros, não a mim. Por que não quer falar sobre o término? Se você quer voltar, tem que ao menos explicar por que terminou._

**... A fila está grande...**

_Isso, virou as costas e mudou de assunto! Sempre as mesmas coisas... Aliás, por que ele sempre me trazia nesse lanche? Isso era sempre TÃO romântico._

**Eu estou lendo o seu pensamento.**

_É pra ler mesmo. Só toma cuidado pra não furarem a fila._

**O único a furar a fila aqui serei eu.**

_Trapaceiro._

**Irritante.**

_Perfeito._

**Irônica.**

_Romântico._

**Linda.**

_Mentiroso._

**Eu sei todos os seus defeitos. Sei como deixá-la com raiva. E é melhor terminarmos aqui por duas razões: Primeira, alguém irá se machucar, e esse alguém provavelmente será você; Segunda, chegou a minha vez de pagar a conta.**

_Certo, seu furão. Eu que me machucaria. Você é um insensível._

**Gostei do decote.**

_Você está botando o olho no decote da atendente do caixa?_

**Não era essa a intenção dela?**

_Seu pervertido! O que você não deve ter pensado quando nós namorávamos?_

**Se você tivesse peito.**

_O QUÊ?_

**Desculpa, escapuliu.**

_Certo, saia do meu pensamento agora._

**Se eu soubesse como fazer isso, teria saído bem antes.**

_Droga!_

**O que foi? Você não disse que não tinha nada para esconder na sua cabeça?**

_Depois eu que sou irritante..._

**Aposto que, no seu subconsciente, você grita que me ama.**

_Não é você que faz isso? Quem mesmo queria reatar o namoro?_

**Por puro capricho. Não quero voltar mais.**

_Não quer voltar mais? Que bom. Não daria certo._

**Ah, não! Você não está triste, né? Desculpa... Eu falei sem pensar. Quer dizer, eu pensei sem pensar.**

_Certo. Eu não agüento mais. Eu literalmente não consigo tirá-lo da minha cabeça._

**Nem eu consigo tirá-la da minha.**

_Eu estou pensando sério! _

**Eu também.**

_Por favor, não machuca mais o meu coração._

**Nunca tive essa intenção. O que eu vou falar/pensar agora é sério... Você foi a minha primeira namorada.**

_E você foi o meu primeiro amor._

**Eu gostava de ouvir o toque do telefone, e saber que era você.**

_Eu gostava de brigar por nada._

**O verdadeiro confuso sou eu. Nunca pensei que fosse me tornar tão dependente de alguma garota. Mas você conseguiu.**

_Eu sempre soube que nunca haveria príncipe encantado no cavalo branco. Mas você apareceu! E foi tão bom quanto um conto de fadas._

**Eu gostava de verdade de você.**

_Eu nunca quis que tivesse terminado._

**Eu pensei que o tempo faria que eu deixasse de gostar de você.**

_Eu pensei o mesmo._

**Suas amigas me disseram que você ainda não havia se recuperado.**

_Tomara que elas não tenham falado sobre a parte de não sair pra festas só pra ficar vendo televisão e comendo sorvete no sofá._

**Pior que falaram. E sobre as lágrimas também.**

_Por que elas fizeram isso? Por que elas foram falar com você?_

**Porque elas são namoradas dos meus amigos.**

_Como assim?_

**Meus amigos contaram para elas pelo que eu estava passando.**

_Você também chegou a chorar?_

**Só escondido. Homens não choram. Não na frente de outros homens.**

_Você realmente sentiu minha falta?_

**Sim. Senti muito. Fui estúpido em terminar. Parece que fui o único a temer o amor.**

_Você não foi o único. Há muitas pessoas que, como você, não entendem os seus sentimentos._

**Você é uma delas?**

_Não. Foi algo como amor à primeira vista. Eu entendi por causa dos muitos filmes que eu vejo. Vai ver por isso que você tem dúvidas, já que vive no vídeo game. _

**Eu gosto de jogos. Aliás, quer brincar comigo?**

_Por que você está me colocando contra a parede? Sasuke, o que você...? Nossa, isso é bom!_

**Sentiu falta do meu beijo?**

_Como você consegue fazer isso comigo? _

**Que cheiro bom!**

_Sasuke, pára!_

**Por quê?**

_Pára! Tem algo atrás de você._

**O quê?**

_Vira com calma. Ele está nos olhando sorrindo. Parece... Ele parece um anjo._

**O que é isso? Por que os pés dele não tocam o chão? Ele tem asas? **

_O que é isso na mão dele?_

**Parece um arco. 'pera aí. Acho que ele quer falar algo.**

_Estou vendo._

**O QUÊ?**

_O QUÊ?_

**Você ouviu o mesmo que eu?**

_Acho que não. Porque eu ouvi que ele é um cupido._

**Então eu não estou louco?**

_Estamos nessa juntos._

**Ele disse que nos acertou. É por isso que estamos apaixonados?**

_Não. É por isso que estamos lendo um o pensamento do outro. Presta atenção._

**Ah, desculpa. Mas o papel dos cupidos não é deixar os humanos apaixonados?**

_Eu pedi pra você prestar atenção. Ele está falando que é um cupido iniciante._

**Então, quer dizer que ele ainda não sabe usar os poderes direito?**

_Isso mesmo. Em vez de nos deixar apaixonado, ele fez que lêssemos o pensamento um do outro. A parte de se apaixonar de novo foi puro instinto, o nosso destino é ficar juntos._

**Você acredita nele?**

_No que eu posso acreditar? Você aceita?_

**Aceito o quê?**

_Sasuke! O que está acontecendo com você? Por que não está prestando atenção no que ele fala?_

**Ai, desculpa! É muita informação pra minha cabeça. Acho que mulheres se dão melhor com situações nonsense.**

_Sasuke!_

**Mas é verdade. Quando estamos perdido num lugar esquisito, quem é que sempre tem coragem de pedir informação pra um estranho na rua?**

_Sasuke, isso é sério!_

**Desculpa. Mas o que é que eu devo aceitar ou não?**

_Ele pediu pra gente contar até cinco de olhos fechados._

**Pra quê?**

_A gente conta junto, e quando terminar abre os olhos, que ele vai acertar flecha na gente. Aí vamos parar de ler o pensamento do outro._

**Você acha que funciona?**

_Temos que tentar, né?_

**Acho que sim, mesmo ele sendo um atrapalhado.**

_Mas, antes, eu queria pedir uma promessa._

**Que promessa?**

_É chato ler o pensamento do outro. Ouvir os comentários desagradáveis. Às vezes a verdade machuca._

**As mentiras machucam mais.**

_Isso mesmo. Por isso, eu queria pedir pra você não mentir pra mim. Assim como eu não vou mentir pra você. Nós não precisamos ler o pensamento do outro pra ter confiança, né?_

**É. Eu concordo com você. Não vou mentir, porque eu te amo, Sakura.**

_Eu te amo, Sasuke. Agora, vamos contar?_

**Vamos. Só espero que ele não me transforme num sentimental bobo.**

_Você já é, mesmo que não saiba._

_5..._

**5...**

_4..._

**4...**

_3..._

**3...**

_2..._

**2...**

_1..._

**1...**

**- ● –**

**N/Agatha**: Fanfic feita ao som de Get Back – Demi Lovato. É chatinho escrever algo só em pensamentos. Mas eu consegui, mesmo que não tenha ficado nem tão engraçado, nem tão romântico. E a intenção era deixar o final assim mesmo, algo para o próprio leitor criar. E aí? Vocês acham que eles vão cumprir a promessa? É só isso... / E um enorme parabéns com alguns dias de atraso para o _**Miseno-san**_! A fanfic foi feita especialmente para ele, menino que, mesmo morando na mesma cidade que eu, só conheço virtualmente. Beijões o/


End file.
